bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Chapter 1.
Pyrus900 walked back to his house after along day of brawling. He had just defeated 5 Glotronoids using only Drago. Drago: We'll need to get back to the arena in an hour, you know. Pyrus900: Shaddap, I know. Anyway....I'm gonna sleep first. Drago: Watch what you dream about. Pyrus900: PERVERT. XD Drago laughed and closed on a couch about 300 times his mass in ball form. Drago: Remind me to get a jewelry box to sleep in...last time I woke up I was stuck between the cushions. Pyrus900: SNORE SNORE SNORE. OH, AND SNORE. Drago: Oh forget it. XD (one hour later) Crimsonstorm: (runs into the house) PYRUS! GET UP, GOD MODDER! Pyrus900: (rolls off of bed and gets up) Not god modding when you can actually do it. Crimsonstorm: Yeah yeah yeah, get into the arena for our match! >.> Pyrus900: Hey, I didn't do anything. I only dozed off for thirt-- Drago: An hour. Pyrus900: Yeah, and so did you. Drago: -_- point taken. Let's go! (at arena) Scaboid: (announcing the match) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand today we have Pyrus900 vs. Crimsonstorm to see who gets into the final rounds! On the left, we have...PYRUS900! (points) (audience cheers, until no one comes through the gate) Scaboid: He'll show... Damakor: (walks in with a crystal ball) Of course he will. 30 minutes LATE. Along with Crimsonstorm. Oh, and riding a taxi. Scaboid: WHAT?! (shakes Damakor) YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! Damakor: Don't shake me. (starts to glow) Scaboid: Oh, whatever. (releases him) (prophecy is true) Scaboid: You're a fake! Damakor: What? Scaboid: You didn't mention that he would be eating potato chips. Damakor: (smashes crystal ball on Scaboid's head and leaves) Gren: We need...a backup announcer. (battle starts) Pyrus900: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKU SKY RAIDER JUMP! RISE PYRUS FUSION DRAGONOID! Drago: I'll fuse your head to your @$$! Crimsonstorm: Pervert. BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKU SKY RAIDER JUMP! RISE DARKUS SKYTRUSS! Skytruss: Talk is cheap! Pyrus900: DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! (Drago blasts and burns his wings, sending him to the ground) So is your armor. Skytruss: Argh. (flies up and hits Drago in the face with wing) Drago: (spits out feather) BIRDBRAINED CRAP! (grabs the tail) REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (clockwork pattern of power rings appears and Drago fires through it) Crimsonstorm: STEELHAWK AVIATION! Skytruss: (feathers turn to steel and he tries to block) ARGH! Crimsonstorm: ARROW STAREON! Skytruss: (flies straight at Drago) Drago: FUSION SHIELD! (angles the shield so that Skytruss slides on it to the ground) Pyrus900: BLAZER RUMBLE! Drago: (pounds the ground and makes it explode into lava) Crimsonstorm: SILENT STORM! Pyrus900: DRAGON EXPLODER! Drago: (fires into the lava where there is movement) Pyrus900: No more movement down there...think he's down? Drago: No...he survived the tournament up till now...he wouldn't be OW! (is hit by multiple scythes of purple energy flying on galeforce winds) Crimsonstorm: DARTING AVIATOR! Skytruss: (turns into a bolt of energy) I RISE, YOU FALL! Drago: (gets up) DRAGON BURST! Pyrus900: PLUS BLAZER RUMBLE! (Drago appears above Skytruss and grabs him, shocking and scorching him) Skytruss: (spins out of control until he returns to bird form) Pyrus900: DRAGON ENERGY AND DRAGON OVERCANNON! Drago: (shoots Skytruss to the ground) Crimsonstorm: Ok...time to make a fool out of you! Not that you weren't one already...SIGHT LINE NULL! (entire arena turns black) Skytruss: Look as far as you like, it'll all look the same! Pyrus900: DRAGON CRASHER! Drago: (shoots in the direction of Skytruss's voice, but misses) Generation Bastion! (makes a dome shield, blocking a blast from behind) Crimsonstorm: ...Crap. Pyrus900: DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! Drago: (fires plasma bolts in all directions from all over body and hits Skytruss) Skytruss: (muffled) MY FACE! (ability stops and position is revealed) Crimsonstorm: SKY STRIKE PRIMARY! Pyrus900: (at same time) REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (massive explosion shakes arena) Pyrus900: FUSION RUMBLE! (Drago appears behind Skytruss and knocks him down, then appears in front of him) Drago: DRAGON ENERGY! (fires at Skytruss) Skytruss: D@MN D@MN D@MN! Crimsonstorm: ...That's it. I am NOT losing to YOU of all people! STRIKE ARROW DELTA! Skytruss: (dodges part of the blast and is only hit on right wing, then flips in midair while spewing laser needles) Drago: Sewing never WAS my hobby. GENERATION REFLECTOR! (the needles pierce Skytruss's wings) Skytruss: Funny, I prefer blasting too! SONIC SCREECH! (huge wave of sound from mouth knocks Drago down) Crimsonstorm: DROP THE NEEDLES UNDER HIM! (Skytruss does it) Pyrus900: FORCE FUSION STRIKER! (Drago blasts Skytruss in the face) DRAGON EXPLODER! (Drago sets Skytruss's wings on fire and forces him to fall) Drago: Heh...FUSION RUMBLE! (appears behind Skytruss and kicks him onto the needles, making the energies collide and explode on his back) Skytruss: NO! (is hurled up to the sky) Crimsonstorm: Just LET IT ALL GO! DARTING AVIATOR! Skytruss turned into a bolt of energy and fell down through Drago's shoulder. Drago pulled him out and threw him to the ground, but he flew up. Pyrus900: FORCE FUSION STRIKER! As Skytruss flew up, Drago shot over him. He flew right into the blast and hit the wall. Drago: Nice! Pyrus900: Your shot. :D Drago: Your idea. :D Crimsonstorm: ...winning doesn't make you guys any less obnoxious. Drago: (turns to Crimson) And losing didn't seem to teach YOU any manners. Pyrus900: IKR. Crimsonstorm: (sigh) You're an @$$. Pyrus900 smiled. Pyrus900: @$$ always. :D Crimsonstorm facepalmed. Glotronoid: (announcing) And the winner is... Skytruss: (pushes out of wall) ME! (tackles Drago) Pyrus900: (jumps out of the way) YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME, DUMB@$$! Crimsonstorm: Not my idea. SONIC SCREECH! Skytruss blasted Drago's head into the ground. Pyrus900: ROLL OVER! BLAZER RUMBLE! Drago rolled over and used Blazer Rumble, making the ground explode into lava with Skytruss under him. He flew up as Skytruss sank. Pyrus900 and Drago: REVOLUTION-- A red string landed in the lava from behind the audience. Pyrus900: What? The string vibrated as if it was plucked like a guitar string, and all the lava immediately combusted. A huge explosion destroyed the arena and sent the audience flying. Pyrus900: WHAT THE F*CK?! Bakugan BRAWL! Aerogan jumped out of ball form. Aerogan: Is there a...Problem--OH MY GODZILLA! Pyrus900: AQUA TORRENT! Aerogan made a huge wave and swept all the spectators to safety. Then he turned around to face the one who made the explosion. Aerogan: What the h3ll is your problem--(realized the enemy is gone) WHAT?! Drago: He's still here. I know it. Pyrus900: But where....? Drago: Time to find out. DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! (shoots everywhere and reveals the enemy) A Pyrus Taylean was blasted to the ground. She got up and remained silent. Pyrus900: You look familiar... Tay: ...(shoots Slash Rise Thunder directly at Pyrus900) Drago: GENERATION REFLECTOR! (sends it right back with double power and blasts Tay into the ground) Problem, terrorist attacks? Pyrus900: WHO SENT YOU? A person wearing a mask jumped out from behind a rock and held up a card. Pyrus900: Wha-? REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Tay charged at Drago with blades extended, but was shot down. Drago: TERRIBLE choice of attack type. Pyrus900: And YOU would be? Winx: (stares, then motions with hand) Winx jumped on Tay's shoulder and was carried away. Drago: Should we follow them? Pyrus900: They'll be back...and we'll be expecting it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts